shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Kate
Rainbow Kate is a Shoppies character released in June 2016. She is the cake themed Shoppie. She was later released as a Happy Places Lil' Shoppie in a Lil' Shoppie Pack. In early 2017, she was released with the first wave of Join the Party Shoppies. In October 2017, she was released in the Shoppies BFF Travel Pack along with Bubbleisha, Jessicake, and Donatina. Bio Being brilliant is a piece of cake for this Shoppie! Full of fun and always on the go, nothing is ever done slow. Her friends never feel down when she’s around because she brightens up the gloomiest day. And how do her Besties find her when she’s out shopping? Easy, they just look up and follow the rainbow! Happy Places Bio Happiness is makin' it happen in the Kitty Kitchen! This girl is totally brilliant when it comes to mixing it up and creating taste sensations with her Petkin friends! "Happiness is…packing a picnic and chasing rainbows in the Happy Convertible! Rainbow Kate loves to feel the wind in her hair and drive to Rainbow Beach for a picnic with some colorful Petkins. Life is a highway and Rainbow Kate is ready to follow the sun for some summer fun!" Personality Rainbow Kate is very proud of her splendid paintwork. She dislikes pulling trucks and believes that she should only pull coaches. She thinks herself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused her to have somewhat of a rivalry with Edward, Percy, Toby and Duck. However, on a number of occasions, she has found herself in need of help from those whom she has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Even before she was repainted rainbow she was rather boastful. Rainbow Kate was the last of the Shoppies to retain a prejudice against Shopkins. However, after stalling on a cold day, she was rescued by the Works Shopkin and Rainbow Kate had to admit that nothing was wrong with Shopkins. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Since the seventeenth season, Rainbow Kate has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other Shoppies for fun, or to get out of jobs she dislikes doing. Following a particularly mean-spirited prank she played on Bubbleisha in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down. Despite everything else, Rainbow Kate has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like every other Shoppie, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Appearance Rainbow Kate has a fair complexion with light purple eyes, light purple freckles, and pink lips. Her artwork, however, shows purple lips. Her curly purple, light blue, pink, and yellow hair is worn loose with straight across bangs. She wears a blue top with a pink heart on it, along with yellow ruffled sleeves and collar. Her two layer skirt is pink on top with tiny colorful dots, while the second layer of the skirt is rainbow colored. She wears blue sandals with a platform sole that is yellow in front and pink in back, along with lavender tights. On the top of her head is a puffy yellow chef hat with pink icing next to a white iced cake with pink, purple, and yellow inside. Accessories/Shopkins Rainbow Kate comes with a yellow hairbrush, a VIP card, a clear doll stand, and a blue handbag. The Shopkins included are Rayne-Bow and Raylene Rainbow. Voice Actors *Kayli Mills (UK/US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia *Her name is a pun on "rainbow cake" and the girls' name "Kate." *She is the second Shoppie to appear in a webisode with the first being Jessicake. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Rainbow Kate calls her Kate Íris; íris is likely used as a shortened version of arco-íris which translates to "rainbow." *Rainbow Kate's Wild Style version is the first Shoppie to wear shorts instead of a skirt or pants. Gallery IMG_4091.JPG|Rainbow Kate boxed IMG_4092.JPG|Rainbow Kate unboxed IMG_4093.JPG|The back of Rainbow Kate's box Category:Characters Category:Apple and Friends